Dancing to No Music
by animexbooks
Summary: Silver HATES his rival, Lyra. Or does he? Soulsilvershipping


Silver hated to admit it, but Lyra was absolutely fascinating to watch when she was battling. He had originally come to train his own pokémon, but with Lyra there he could do nothing but marvel.

He loved how dramatic she got, and how she knew her pokémon so well. She would sometimes passionately scream, "NOW, FINISH IT WITH FRENZY PLANT!" and her Megainium would roar and knock its opponents out cold. Other times she would think over a move tactfully, and reluctantly say, "Try a Waterfall attack, Golduck," and her Golduck would oblige, its quick and effective water attacks quenching its opponent's fire. Man, he hated that girl. He hated that girl so much. He hated how she was so cloyingly _nice, _and so cheery and bright to everyone despite the situation. He hated how she was so forgiving of him, how she tried to be friends with him, and most of all he hated that _smile _of hers. It just lit up everyone's day, and it was _pretty _too.

After she finished wrapping up a battle with a trainer, Silver got up and walked towards her.

"Lyra, I want a battle. Now." he demanded.

"No, Silver, my pokémon are so tired out. And besides, you know I would beat you," and she laughed, and _smiled. _Silver could've bursted with anger.

"Lyra, a battle! I promised myself I would get strong for you, so now I need to know how much stronger I've gotten!"

"Oh, fine, fine. But don't be so hard on yourself if you lose. Oh not _if _you lose, _when _you lose!" Lyra had a fire in her eyes. That passionate fire she'd get whenever she started at battle. Silver had to admit, it was pretty fascinating.

Lyra quickly defeated all of Silver's pokémon in no time. Silver just stood there, gaping.

"H-how did you… After all this time.."

"Silver, I've told you time after time, I know what the problem is," Lyra walked over to him.

"What, oh the love thing again?"

"Yes. Now send out your Crobat!"

"Okay, fine." Silver let his pokémon out.

"Okay, now try having some fun with Crobat!" Lyra smiled. Silver grumbled and looked to the side. "Yes, you have to! C'mon, dance with it! Crobat c'mon!" Lyra took a very surprised Crobat by the wings and twirled it around. Silver was shocked. His Crobat could've easily attacked her, but Lyra wasn't afraid one bit.

_And why should she be? _He thought._ She captured both Lugia and Ho-oh. _

"Silver, it's your turn now," Lyra smiled.

"What? I'm not dancing with Crobat!" Silver huffed. Crobat looked disappointed. It was starting to have fun.

"Fine, then dance with me!" Lyra grabbed Silver and pulled her towards him. She began humming and spinning him around. She laughed. All Silver could think was: _I hate her I hate her so much I hate her smile and how she's so happy how could she ever teach me to be happy I'm a serious Pokémon Trainer I don't dance with my pokémon let alone my rival I hate her!_

Then he realized, he didn't hate Lyra at all. She was like sunshine on his always rainy day. He was so bitter, that he thought he was past the point of ever feeling anything other than anger. She was the opposite. She only got angry when she needed to, and other than that she was so forgiving of the world? How? How could she love, when there were people like Team Rocket in the world?

But Lyra had stopped Team Rocket, all on her own. She was teaching him something. Something like, the opposite of anger.

And as Silver was dancing with Lyra, to no music whatsoever, did he realize that he loved her?

Silver didn't know, but all he could do was pull away and blush.

"What's wrong?" Lyra asked.

"N-nothing. But Lyra, I was wondering.."

"Hm?" the cheery girl asked.

"Do you want to… I don't know… travel together for a while? I was thinking of checking out the Hoenn League after I finish some things up here," Silver couldn't even look at the girl, let alone stop blushing.

"Yes! Of course Silver! That would be so fun! And I'll teach you everything I know!" Lyra squeezed the redhead tight and ran off. Silver just stared at Crobat, trying to figure out what had just happened.


End file.
